


#LoveHotelsAreReallyAwesome

by lucycamui



Series: Love Hotels & Instagram [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Love Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: Yuuri and Victor attempt to get into the love hotel spirit, but find it a little harder than expected, for a variety of reasons.“Oh, they’re… they’re roleplaying suggestions.” The blush was back on Yuuri's face.“Like?”“Umm.. one partner is supposed to be a high school student,” Yuuri translated the text out loud. Of course. How not surprising. “And the other is—” he paused and reread the line to make sure he had not misunderstood, then laughed, “—a pillow salesperson going door-to-door.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the two scenes in #LoveHotelsAreAwesome.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD, turn it OFF!” Yuuri screamed, burying his face into a pillow. His cheeks felt hotter than fire and he was absolutely certain that if he looked in a mirror they would be the same color as the supposedly cherry-flavored lubricant behind the headboard of the bed. 

“I don’t know how!”

“Use the remote, how else?!” Yuuri grabbed another pillow to cover the back of his head, attempting to use it to block out the _sounds_ coming from the big screen television. Actually they weren’t coming from the television, they were flowing from the _speakers_ that were in the _ceiling._

“It’s in Japanese, Yuuri!” 

“The channel buttons still look the same! Please, Victor, make it STOP!!!”

There was about another ten seconds of unmentionable _sounds_ , which Yuuri tried very hard to block out, and then Victor managed to successfully find the big green button with arrows on the remote, pushing one of them. The _sounds_ stopped, replaced by the overly chirpy voice of a young newscaster giving a weather report for the following day. Yuuri heard her muffled voice recommending for viewers to go out and buy some _kairo_ to prepare for the upcoming cold spell, and peeked out from between the pillows. 

Yuuri lifted his eyes up to seek out Victor’s, and saw the same horrified expression on the Russian’s face that had been on his own. The deep brown of Yuuri’s irises met the unbelievable blue of Victor’s and they both burst into laughter. 

“What was that?!” Victor demanded, and Yuuri could only shake his head. 

“I… I have no idea. I promise you that not all Japanese porn is that weird.” Yuuri should have known that agreeing to Victor’s suggestion of exploring the complimentary adult films provided by the love hotel would have been a bad idea. He just had not realized how bad.

“Did you see her teeth?” Victor asked, his eyes flickering to the television screen and then quickly away as if still afraid of seeing relics of the images splashed across it. 

“Her teeth? I wasn’t looking at her _teeth_!” Yuuri protested. He wanted to wash his eyes with bleach. That wouldn’t help. Maybe his brain. Perhaps he could self-induce a stroke somehow, or at the very least a very specialized case of short-term memory loss. 

“You weren’t?” Victor smirked and Yuuri hit him with the pillow he had been hiding under. Repeatedly. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” 

“You’re going to have to do a lot better in exchange for making me witness _that_!” Yuuri protested and then hit Victor one more time for effect. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t make the person who doesn’t read the language go through the options!” Victor stuck his tongue out at Yuuri and then held out the remote. 

The Japanese skater took it from him gingerly and moved back to Victor’s side. “Ummm, I don’t think I’m up for any more experimental entertainment.”

“Yeah, but we need to do something to get both our minds off _that_ or this evening isn’t going anywhere,” Victor replied as he looped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling the younger man against his side. 

Yuuri could feel the heat in his face subsiding slightly, as well as Victor’s thumb tracing some sort of pattern over his hip, right along the waistline of Yuuri’s jeans. The Russian had gotten him topless after Yuuri had undone the ties to his bathrobe and pushed it off, then paused them in the middle of their make-out session, eyes glittering when he asked Yuuri if he wanted to try something a little more _exciting_. Like watching porn together. They were in a love hotel, after all. It took only one quick dip of his eyes for Yuuri to see that none of that arousal remained in Victor. Although the same thing had to be said for himself. 

“Ummm, there’s…” Yuuri defaulted the television back to the hotel’s home screen, looking at the different options available. He skipped right over the one that led to the film selection. No way they were going back there. There was one for karaoke, although Yuuri doubted that would help set any sort mood... Who wanted to karaoke at a love hotel?! 

There was another for ordering room service, which Yuuri thought was actually kind of smart, to avoid the embarrassment of talking to the hotel staff over the phone, although Victor had really liked it the one time Yuuri tried answering a call while they were in the middle of—yeah, still not quite ready to go back to those kinds of thoughts. There was another selection for background music, okay, maybe that was not so bad, and then… “There are some… games?”

“Games?” Victor’s lips ghosted along the shell of Yuuri’s ear, making him shiver. Victor seemed to be recovering a lot quicker than Yuuri. 

“Yeah, uhhh, wait, lemme see.” Yuuri pressed on the round _kettei_ button in the middle of the remote and the screen flashed to a new page. He squinted, because Victor had removed his glasses around the same time he had pulled off Yuuri’s shirt. “Oh, they’re… they’re roleplaying suggestions.” The blush was back. 

Victor’s teeth stopped teasing at Yuuri’s earlobe. “Like?”

It couldn’t possibly be any worse than what they had just seen, so Yuuri prompted the game to start, which turned out to be less of a game and more of a randomized scenario generator. “One partner is supposed to be a high school student,” Yuuri translated the text out loud. Of course. How _not_ surprising. “And the other is—” he paused and reread the line to make sure he had not misunderstood, then laughed, “—a pillow salesperson going door-to-door.”

“Oh, I want to be the pillow salesman!”’ Victor volunteered quickly and Yuuri laughed louder.

“You’re not serious? You actually want to try this?”

Victor was off the bed, grabbing one the pillow that Yuuri had tossed aside. “Ding-dong~!” he called in a sing-song voice, doing a bad imitation of a doorbell. “Are there any young and handsome Japanese high school boys looking to buy a pillow here?”

“That’s a very specific target market you have,” Yuuri managed to reply between his giggles.

“Why yes it is, thank you for noticing, especially since you seem to fit right in.” Victor winked at him.

Yuuri couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over Victor’s body, from his toned calves to his strong thighs, to the pillow he held very strategically in front of his hips. Yuuri knew all too well the accented cut of v-line that led down from them, having traced it with his fingers and his tongue on more than one occasion. The fact that Victor was so comfortable standing in front of him like this, ridiculously pretending to a pillow salesman of all things, amazed Yuuri and also made his heart swell. “Well, ummm, do all salespeople in your company show up naked?” Yuuri teased, his eyes traveling up Victor’s well-sculpted chest. Oh, how was he this lucky?

“Only the really good-looking ones. Now, would you like a demonstration of just how _amazing_ our pillows are?” 

“I’d like a demonstration of how amazing _you_ are,” Yuuri replied, biting his lower lip as he met Victor’s eyes. 

The pillow bounced against the headboard, discarded, and Yuuri let out a small yelp as Victor tackled him onto the bed. One of Victor’s arms wound tightly around his waist, hand of the other coming up to cradle the back of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri threw his arms around Victor in return, exhaling happily into kiss, and Victor instantly took advantage of his parted lips, sliding his tongue past them.

Yuuri’s fingers twirled into Victor’s hair, tugging on the strands gently, in the way he knew Victor liked, and was rewarded with a groan. Nipping at Victor’s lips, he arched up as the Russian pulled teasingly on a front loop of Yuuri’s jeans, and then palmed him through the material. “Ahh, Victor…” The heat of Victor against him and friction was already maddening.

Victor’s laugh was deep and warm against his lips. “I can’t believe that actually worked for you.”

“Shut up,” Yuuri replied, starting to trail open-mouthed kisses down Victor’s neck. His hands roamed over the expanse of Victor’s back, dipping low, but Victor had not finished teasing. 

“Now I know a new trick to pull out with you any time I’m feeling frisky. Pillow seduction.”

Yuuri released a quiet whine and turned his face away, trying to hide his embarrassment. He realized a little too late that he used the same pillow for that purpose, because Victor started to laugh in delight into the crook of his neck, halting any possibility for heated progression. “We’re not getting anywhere tonight, are we?” 

“All right, all right, I’ll be a serious pillow salesman, I promise.” Victor’s lips began to skim over his collarbone. 

Yuuri pushed his hands against Victor’s chest, pushing the Russian off him, then moved off the large bed. He was a quarter-aroused, a quarter-embarrassed, and the rest frustrated because all he had wanted was some nice, regular sex with Victor after being dragged all over Tokyo and then into a love hotel, but he couldn’t even have that. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Awww, but you haven’t even seen the other product I have to offer. It’s quite impressive.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri walked away from the bed, toward the bathroom. He had managed to undo the button and lower the zipper of his jeans when hands settled on his hips. Victor’s fingers curled into the waistline, then slowly pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving a trail of kisses down the back of one of Yuuri’s thighs. Victor brushed light touches over his calves and touched his lips to Yuuri’s ankles after he helped Yuuri step out of his clothing. “Don’t make me wait too long for you,” Victor stood and purred against Yuuri’s ear, hands traveling up his legs to rest low on the younger skater’s abdominals. Any answer got lost on its way to Yuuri’s tongue, so he nodded and forced himself to move away from Victor’s touch. 

The inside of the shower room was still filled with the slowly dissipating bubbles from Victor’s bath. A minute prior, Yuuri might have laughed but his skin was still buzzing from the feel of Victor’s hands and lips. The warm shower water only drove that buzz along. 

Yuuri tried to focus on washing his hair, but the shampoo was that same that Victor had used. The smell of it brought the man back to the forefront of his thoughts. Yuuri rinsed the shampoo from his hair and then started to spread body wash over his skin, but Victor remained in his mind. His ridiculous, beautiful Victor, who thought nothing of posting selfies from love hotel bathtubs. He washed his arms and chest. Victor, who was the most touristy-tourist that Yuuri had ever seen. Reaching down, Yuuri worked a lather over his legs. Victor, who had exhausted Yuuri by dragging him to every recommended sightseeing spot in Tokyo and then into a love hotel despite Yuuri’s protests. 

But Victor’s smile had been so gorgeous throughout. His eyes sparkled at every place they stopped, in every photo they took, and every time Yuuri answered yet another one of Victor’s excited questions. Victor, who was frustrating and wonderful, who was no doubt waiting for Yuuri, perhaps stretched out on the large hotel bed, still very much naked.

As Yuuri moved his soaped-up hands up his own thighs, his fingers brushed against his half-hardened length. With a groan, Yuuri wrapped them around himself, and stroked, grip slick with the body soap. He continued languidly, from the base to the tip. It was easy to imagine that it was Victor’s hand on him, grasp firm, rolling his thumb over the slit. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, Victor’s name escaping his lips, and shivers shot down his spine. The feeling of a kiss being dusted over the nape of his neck was a little too real and Yuuri’s eyes shot open when strong hands grasped his hips. “Is this why you’re taking so long?” Half of Yuuri wanted to turn away in embarrassment, but the other half knew that Victor would be pleased to find him jerking off in the shower, moaning his name. “You’re in here thinking about me when you could be in the bedroom with the actual me?”

His cheeks flushed in response but Yuuri did not move away. “Yes.”

“Or were you just being extra diligent in getting cleaned up for me?” Victor’s breath on the back of his neck was hotter than the shower water cascading over them.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied quietly. 

Victor’s hands slid down his lower back and squeezed at Yuuri’s buttocks. “Ah, well, let me help.”

Yuuri heard the click of a bottle cap and the scent of vanilla flooded the air the moment before Yuuri felt something cool and slick being poured along the cleft of his ass. He shifted out from under the direct spray of the water, to ensure the lubricant would not wash off too quickly. Victor’s fingers circled his entrance, gentle and taunting, and Yuuri tried to push back into his touch but the other held him steady. “You’re so eager, Yuuri,” Victor teased but Yuuri did not get a chance to protest as the Russian slid a finger inside him.

Yuuri let out a pleased whimper, feeling it slid in and out slowly, then gradually deeper, stretching him carefully. The feeling of it was blissfully familiar, and he only gasped a little when a second finger joined the first.

Planting one hand flat against the wall, Yuuri pushed his hips back against Victor’s fingers. He received a pleased murmur and a nip to his shoulder in return. “You know I adore it when you do that…” Yuuri did, well aware that when he warmed up before skating, one stretch in particular tended to catch Victor’s eyes. The darkness of his coach’s gaze on him when he leaned his forearms against a wall, arched his back and rocked his hips from side to side to loosen the tension in his spine always did wonders for helping him get into the proper mindset for the short program. 

Yuuri purposefully shifted into the exact position, getting exactly what he wanted when Victor let out a low growl and curled his fingers. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, moans escaping his lips, and he tried to rock back into the touch, but Victor’s fingers slipped out instead.

Glancing over his shoulder, Yuuri loved the aroused coloring on Victor’s handsome face and how the Russian’s hard cock stood against his abdomen. “I think you’re clean enough, love,” Victor’s voice was deep and slightly strained as he turned off the water and pulled Yuuri out of the shower room.

Yuuri let Victor towel him dry, but they were both more interested in the taste of each other’s lips. Yuuri’s knees hit the bed first and he reached forward, moving pillows and blankets out of their way, in the moment barely aware that Victor was behind him, spreading the globes of his ass until a tongue stroked up between them. Gasping, Yuuri dropped to his elbows, resting his forehead on the backs of his hands as his fingers gripped at the sheets. 

Victor paused to bite at his upper thighs, the gentle pressure making Yuuri’s nerves fire off sparks, then he lapped at Yuuri’s opening again. Yuuri was reduced to whimpers as Victor’s tongue entered him, teasing as it slid out again, flickering around his rim. Victor used the flat of his tongue to lick up from the sensitive underside of Yuuri’s cock back up to the tight ring of muscle, then thrust his tongue inside at the same time that he pushed two slicked fingers back into Yuuri, who had to bite at the bedsheets to keep himself from crying out.

Yuuri rocked back into the man behind him once more, and Victor responded by adding a third finger, spreading them gently. Yuuri could feel the cool metal of Victor’s engagement ring brushing against his entrance each time the Russian’s fingers plunged inside him and that was almost too much on its own. “Victor, ahh… please…”

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Victor pulled Yuuri backward into his lap. He did not need to ask if Yuuri was ready, because the younger skater positioned himself quickly, fingers curling around Victor’s cock to hold it steady as he sunk down fully onto it. 

With a moan, Victor buried his face in the back of Yuuri’s neck, ghosting kisses over it. Yuuri hardly gave Victor a moment to appreciate simply being enveloped by the younger man’s tight heat before Yuuri began to move, thrusting himself down onto Victor. Fingernails digging into Yuuri’s thighs, Victor exhaled quietly, whispering encouragements and sweet words. His eyes traveled down Yuuri’s arched spine, skin shimmering with a light layer of sweat under the dimmed lights, and he watched their bodies part and meet as Yuuri rode him, feeling ripples of pleasure throughout every part of him. 

“Victor… t-touch me,” Yuuri mewled, the quiver in his voice making Victor heat up even further.

Instead of listening to the request, Victor grabbed his hips and pushed Yuuri off him, flipping the Japanese skater over to lay him down on the bed. Yuuri blinked up at him with brown eyes that were hazed over in need. Victor’s lips covered his and Yuuri moaned loudly as Victor’s tongue claimed his mouth in the same moment that he thrust back inside Yuuri.

“Ahhh!” Yuuri wove his fingers tightly into Victor’s silken hair, tugging at the silver strands as he arched off the mattress and hooked his legs around the Russian’s waist, trying to help the other drive deeper into him. Victor’s mouth left bruising kisses on his, pausing only when Yuuri cried out again in reaction to the slight adjustment in the angle of Victor’s thrusts.

Lifting his eyelashes, Yuuri met the intense blue of Victor’s gaze and smiled before letting out a short laugh.

“What? Not good?” Victor asked, even as he smiled back and snapped his hips again. 

Yuuri moaned through turned-up lips. “No. No, you’re so good… It’s just… I can’t believe I’m in a love hotel with Victor Nikiforov,” he admitted, his sex-induced blush deepening. “Teenaged me would die if he knew…”

Victor’s laugh bubbled up from deep in his chest. “I’ll tell you one thing better,” he answered and took hold of Yuuri’s right hand, bringing it up to brush lips over his knuckles and golden ring. “You’re going to marry him.” 

In response, Yuuri lifted his face and caught Victor in a soft kiss, the both of them smiling into it. Victor tilted their temples together and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling them in closer together as he started to rock against the other again, their pace slowed and sweeter, appreciating the warmth radiating between them. Yuuri’s fingers played with the strands of hair at the base of his neck, breath hitching each time Victor hit the bundle of nerves inside him until he tightened his grip on Victor, whispering that he was close.

He felt Victor’s fingers curl around his cock, and it took only a few firm strokes to bring him over the edge, coating Victor’s hand and his abdomen in white ribbons. The tightening of Yuuri’s muscles around him and the way that Yuuri moaned softly through glistening, parted lips was enough for Victor, his orgasm shaking through him. Victor dropped his head, nuzzling into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, kissing it before laying down next to him. Yuuri cuddled up against his side, fingertips running patterns over Victor’s chest. “I love you,” he murmured.

“Mmmm, I love you too, but are you sure that’s not the orgasm talking?” Victor teased.

“No… Maybe a little. But mostly not,” Yuuri answered and tilted his face up to touch a kiss to Victor’s jawline. He sighed in content, appreciating the feel of Victor’s arm around his waist, the Russian’s fingers skating a routine over his hip. “…Did you really try all the lubricants?”

“What kind of question is that?” Victor played up his shock, then smirked. “Of course I did.”

“And you went for vanilla?”

“It was the best one… Wanna try it for yourself?”

“No thanks,” Yuuri answered with a small shake of his head. “I’ll trust you.”

“Good call…” Victor paused and then continued. “You could taste it when I kissed you, couldn’t you?”

A blush returned to Yuuri’s cheeks. “Maybe…”

Victor’s laugh was as delightful as always, making Yuuri flood with warmth. He pushed himself off the mattress and draped a leg over Victor’s waist, moving up and over to straddle him. His small, feinting-shy smile was telling. “Wanna go again?”

Victor laughed, but his thumbs pressed into Yuuri’s hipbones in an encouraging way. “You’re too fast on the recovery, darling.”

“You dragged me in here,” Yuuri replied. “We might as well… properly take advantage.”

“Good point,” Victor agreed and drew Yuuri down into another deep kiss, grinding his hips up against the other.

~~~~~~~

Victor played with the tips of Yuuri’s dark hair as the younger skater dozed against his chest. He gazed down at Yuuri, admiring his relaxed features, the way his eyelashes just brushed against his smooth skin, lips parted as he exhaled steadily in his sleep. Too cute, Victor thought, especially since he knew it had taken a full three rounds to get him there.

Moving as carefully as he could, Victor reached up to grab his phone, tapping on the camera icon. He wanted to save the memory for himself, but after his eyes swept over the image he snapped, he smiled and opened up the Instagram app. The photo came out too well not to share…

Victor’s fingers paused as he considered what to type in the caption space, then smirked as the idea came to him. He knew he was going to get in trouble for this one, but it would be undoubtedly worth it… Ahh, love hotels were really awesome…

**Author's Note:**

> The incredibly talented Saniika did some art for this installment, which you can find at her [tumblr](http://saniika.tumblr.com)
> 
> \- [Roleplaying with pillow salesman Victor](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/161006861774/lovehotelsarereallyawesome-by-lucycamui)  
> \- [The undressing scene](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/161115104224/lovehotelsarereallyawesome-by-lucycamui)


End file.
